Anything For Master
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have just started their BDSM relationsip, but Blaine is much more submissive than usual and Kurt needs to confront him about it. Rated M for BDSM, Dom!Kurt, Sub!Blaine, and Subspace!Blaine. Possibility that I might add more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I wrote this angsty/cute little thing just from thinking. XD! No, seriously, Muse is weird. Sorry for my lack of activity. I'm gonna make the attempt to keep up with this story, if anyone wants anything added to it, of course. It can perform well as a oneshot, but I want to add more onto it at some point as well. Maybe as a series of oneshots or as a novel of sorts..hmm...you tell me. :) Without further adieu, I give you this Klaine fic. Good luck with the feels.**

 **Anything For Master**

It wasn't common knowledge what Kurt Hummel did with his submissive boyfriend Blaine Anderson behind closed doors. In fact, no one but the couple themselves knew what went on behind closed doors, including the fact that Blaine himself _was_ submissive. The couple had only been at this new experience of theirs for a month now, and even then, it was just in the bedroom. But Kurt was beginning to notice something. Blaine was no longer just submitting to him in the bedroom.

They'd been baking the other day, something they tried to do at least once a week at the very least, when Kurt had asked Blaine to pass the flour. Blaine had responded in a way that Kurt hadn't really expected, but that wasn't to say he didn't like it. He had immediately lowered his head, mumbling out a quick 'yes Sir,' as he carefully handed the flour over to Kurt.

There had been more instances than just that, most notably in school when Blaine would quietly ask if there was anything he could do to 'please' Kurt, whether it be carrying his books or something more. Naturally, things were beginning to come to a head with this thing, and Kurt needed to have a talk with Blaine about whether he wanted this to be a twenty-four-seven kind of thing rather than just a bedroom thing.

"Blaine, honey, come in here please," he called from his place on the couch. The couple were currently at Kurt's house, and Blaine had gone into the kitchen to make popcorn for their usual movie night marathon.

As expected, Blaine rushed out almost immediately, a bowl of popcorn in his hands as he hurried into the living room. "Yes S-Kurt," the shorter boy quickly corrected himself, blushing beet red at his near mistake.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about with you. Sit next to me? You can just put the popcorn on the coffee table," Kurt replied, watching as the other boy followed his instructions to a T, giving him a nervous look as he settled into a comfortable position on Kurt's couch.

"Hey. Don't be nervous," Kurt leaned over, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead and gently running a hand to the other boy's hair. "Just relax. You're not in trouble, you've done nothing wrong. You're such a good boy for me Blaine," he watched as the shorter boy practically slumped in pure relaxation and ecstasy at his mere touch and soft words.

Not wanting to send his boyfriend into Subspace, but also not wanting to give him the impression that he was unwanted, Kurt moved his hand down, allowing it to squeeze Blaine's hand gently. "Come back to me baby. I want you with a clear mind while we have this conversation, okay?" He waited until Blaine's eyes had cleared a bit before continuing.

"Please Blaine, don't take this as a bad thing, really. But you've become really submissive since we started this whole BDSM thing. I know I said I wanted to take it slow with you, but I didn't realize how much you seem to need this. You should've told me sooner, baby."

"I'm sorry, S-Kurt," Blaine sighed, looking down at the couple's laced hands, before gently having his chin lifted up by Kurt's other hand.

"Baby, you know you can call me Sir or Master anytime you want, right? If you want us to be twenty-four-seven just say so. I don't mind. We'd have to update our contract a bit, but really, what does that matter as long as we're both happy?" Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine into his arms and rubbing slow circles into his back. "I've told you, you're always allowed to tell me how you feel about something, so long as you're respectful about it. Why would you think keeping this from me would be a good idea?"

"I was scared you weren't as into it as I was," Blaine replied, trembling a bit as he curled up in Kurt's arms. "I'm sorry Master. Sorry I've been bad."

Oh yeah, Blaine was most definitely in some small form of a Subspace given how clingy he was being. Kurt knew he'd have to change his approach a bit. Explaining something straightforward to a Submissive Blaine never turned out well for either of them. "Shhh, baby, you haven't been bad at all. You're my beautiful, very well-behaved Pet," he murmured, peppering Blaine's gelled hair with kisses. "I've just been worried about you because you've been much more submissive than when we started this, and I want to make sure you're okay and in a safe headspace, and see whether or not we should do this all the time and not just in the bedroom, sweetie. See? Master is just worried about you."

These words seemed to calm Blaine down quite a bit, and he looked up at Kurt with a slightly clearer look in his eyes, though Kurt knew better than to assume Blaine was automatically okay.

"You're very submissive right now sweetie, and I think we should continue having this little talk once you've managed to clear your head a bit. You know I don't want you agreeing to anything you're uncomfortable with," he explained, pressing another loving kiss to Blaine's head to show that this was in no way any form of punishment. "Can I help you get back to your regular headspace, Blaine?"

Blaine simply nodded, curling back into Kurt's arms and letting out a content sigh. Kurt let out his own small sigh. If there was one thing he'd learned, it was to never leave Blaine alone when he was in his Sub headspace. In this mode, he needed Kurt there with him, otherwise he tended to experience pretty severe Sub-drops. Luckily, Kurt had learned his lesson after the first time he'd left Blaine to get a bottle of water for aftercare. Blaine, in the end, had ended up needing even more intense aftercare than he would have had Kurt not left him alone.

Two things that [i]did[/i] work though, were having his wrists tied, and kneeling by Kurt's feet. That, and of course, Kurt speaking gently to him, and sometimes even Kurt's touch, but mostly that tended to just send him deeper into Subspace.

"Okay baby, kneel for me, please," Kurt made sure to make it sound like a request, letting Blaine know he didn't have to and could safeword if he wanted. The smaller boy didn't, instead choosing to scramble off the couch and sink to the floor next to Kurt's feet, letting out a soft groan.

"Shh, shh, you're okay baby. Master is going to be right here on the couch. Hands behind your back baby," Kurt assured while taking his prized scarf off. It didn't take long at all for Blaine's hands to clasp behind his back, and Kurt tied a knot that would just be tight enough to feel, but not cut off circulation. "And does my beautiful, gorgeous Pet remember our safeword?"

"Zebras," Blaine croaked out needily as he tried scooting closer to Kurt's feet.

"Baby, no, shh, relax. I'm right here," Kurt brought a hand down to rub circles into Blaine's back. "Now I need you to relax and come back out of Subspace for me, okay baby?"

Blaine nodded, doing his very best to not become even more Submissive than he already was. It was extremely difficult with Kurt rubbing his back like that, because Kurt always made him want to obey, to be a good boy and do whatever Kurt said, but he knew they had to talk about his Submissive behavior, and Kurt was right, he couldn't agree properly with anything in this headspace.

It took awhile, but eventually, Blaine felt clear-minded enough to look up at Kurt. "Sorry. I just...kind of got lost in Subspace for a bit there."

"No problem baby," Kurt replied, carefully undoing the knot, and patting the spot on the couch where Blaine had been sitting only thirty minutes ago.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Kurt. I wasn't sure what you wanted, and I thought if I mentioned it, you might get upset," Blaine let out a sigh, once again making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Well if we're going to start doing this, we'll need to make up a new rule. You need to talk to me whenever you want to try new things, Blaine. As long as it's not something completely out there, like...bloodplay or something, I'm willing to try anything at least once with you," Kurt assured him, pressing yet another kiss to Blaine's forehead. "You know I love you. And you never have to hide your Submissive side from me baby. Never."

Blaine couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him at Kurt's words. He had expected the other to be annoyed and pissed off. Now that it was quite clear he planned on doing just the opposite, Blaine smiled. "I think...I think I'd really like a twenty-four-seven thing, with a collar of my own and everything!" He blushed as he realized he'd mentioned a collar, and blushed even harder at Kurt's smirk.

"A collar, hmm? We'll have to go toy shopping very soon," Kurt winked. "You'll be a true Human Pet in no time."

"Sir!" Blaine giggled, another blush gracing his features as Kurt too joined in the laughter, neither bothering to cover their mouths to hide it.

Things were going to be a bit different, but it didn't matter. Kurt and Blaine had each other, and that was all they'd ever need.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So! Due to popular demand, I am continuing this thing as an actual story, though prompts are more than welcome, so if you've got them, send them. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

Aftercare. It was a big deal to both Kurt and Blaine. Especially Blaine. He was one of the clingiest people when in Subspace, and leaving him alone was something that was definitely not allowed during that time. Usually, Sub Drop wasn't something they had to worry about too much, because Kurt always kept a close eye on Blaine, and in addition to their safeword, they also had a backup, which just so happened to be the traffic lights, in case Blaine got too engrossed in the scene and forgot Zebras. In addition, Kurt would usually ask Blaine throughout the scene what his color was, which was something that grounded and centered his boyfriend more than either of them could imagine.

One thing Kurt tried to make sure of was that they were alone during their playtime, either at Kurt's house, or Blaine's. On this particular day, they were once more at Kurt's house, and Kurt couldn't help but feel incredibly turned on by the sight before him. Blaine was on his back, each limb stretched and tied to the bedposts by Kurt's softest scarves. He also had Kurt's sleeping mask on as a blindfold, and the collar that Kurt had bought online was clasped tightly, but not too tightly, around Blaine's neck, making him look like the perfect picture of a beautiful, Submissive Pet.

"Beautiful," he practically growled out, giving Blaine's outer thigh a light smack, and causing the other boy to let out a needy whimper. "Ah! Did I say you could make any noise, Pet? Don't make me gag that pretty mouth of yours," he smirked, watching as Blaine struggled just to keep from crying out at the words. Kurt seemed to know everyone of his weaknesses.

"Of course, that's what you probably want, isn't it Pet? To be gagged? Answer me," he gave Blaine's thigh another hard smack causing the other man to gasp before answering.

"I-I want whatever Master wants, Sir."

"Good boy," Kurt's voice became more gentle, and he lightly brushed his fingers across Blaine's torso. "What is your color, Blaine?"

"Green, Sir," Blaine replied, biting back the whine in the back of his throat at all of Kurt's light touches. It was clear how much he needed that physical touch in these moments. He felt more grounded with it, even with how hyped up and excited he was as well.

"You tell Master if it stops being green," Kurt reminded his Sub, removing his hand and walking towards his box of toys, grabbing lube and his largest vibrating dildo before walking back over to Blaine. "I'll go easy on you today, and let you cum, Pet, but only when I say you can. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," Blaine's response came out more breathy and needy than he'd intended it to, and Kurt knew his boyfriend was either very close to Subspace or already in it, just by the way his breathing quickened.

"Such a good boy, Master's going to stretch you, okay? I don't want a sound coming out of your mouth. Let's see how good and quiet Pet can be, hmm?" Kurt smirked, already popping open the lube and watching as that one action made Blaine's already hard cock even harder. "Somebody's eager for Master's cock, hmm?"

Blaine simply nodded, not wanting to get in trouble by talking or making noise and not end up getting Kurt's dick tonight. There had been times where Kurt had made him go without because he disobeyed an order, but for the majority of the time, he tended to be very good and did his best to not earn a punishment.

When the first slick finger was pushed in, Blaine clenched his teeth together, somehow managing to not moan even a little bit.

"Such a good boy," Kurt purred out, waiting for a minute before starting to move his finger up and down, slowly at first, and then a bit faster. It didn't take long for Blaine to fail at the quiet game that Kurt had said up.

"Ohhh Master! More, please!" He moaned out, face paling as he realized he'd not only made noise, but had also spoken without permission. He whined as the wonderful finger was pulled out almost immediately.

"What did I tell you, Pet?" Kurt growled out, not sounding nearly as pleased now as he strode across the room, grabbing a paddle from his toy chest and striding back over to Blaine.

"To not make noise, Master, or talk," Blaine replied, stifling back a gulp of both fear and pleasure. He knew Kurt wouldn't really hurt him or go out of Blaine's limits, but that tone of voice was never a good sign for Blaine.

"That's what I figured I'd said," Kurt replied, and faster than Blaine could blink, the blindfold was yanked off, and Kurt was already working on the knots, getting Blaine untied as quickly as possible. "You'd better be over my lap as soon as I get these off and sit on my bed, understood?"

"Yes Sir," Blaine replied, knowing better than to argue with his Master. He liked the thought of being able to sit on his ass comfortably, thanks.

As soon as the ropes were removed, Blaine was practically flying onto Kurt's lap, clasping his hands in front of him and lowering his head.

"You try reaching back to stop me, I'll cuff you and make your punishment worse," Kurt warned, already bringing the paddle down to smack Blaine's ass. "Don't count this time."

"Ah! Yes Sir," Blaine breathed out, wincing as a second smack came down, sending needles of pain all throughout both his cheeks. He did try his best not to complain too much, knowing that wouldn't go over well with Kurt

It was on maybe the third or fourth smack of the paddle when the bedroom door opened. Having not expected that, and still being quite spaced out, Blaine simply stared at the two new intruders with a Deer-In-The-Headlights look on his face. The entire room went silent, and Kurt nearly dropped his paddle in his haste to grab the blanket and cover Blaine up as best as he could. "What the hell, Finn! You weren't supposed to be back until after football practice! And why is _she_ here?!" He gestured to Rachel, who had her mouth dropped open in pure shock at the scene she was unintentionally witnessing.

"Were you just _spanking_ him?" She shrieked, and Kurt winced, noticing the look on her face. Rachel was about to go into full Drama Queen mode. "Oh my God, Kurt! How could you just hit him like that? That's abuse!"

"Rachel-" Finn looked honestly torn between stepping in or staying out of this, and Blaine, well...

"Shh, baby, you're fine," Kurt hoisted the smaller boy into a much more comfortable position on his lap, holding the trembling Sub closer to him as he stared wide-eyed and in terror at Rachel and Finn. "Okay, Rachel, this is one hundred percent consensual, okay? Now just leave it alone."

"No I will _not_ just leave this alone! How is hitting someone consensual?" Rachel snarled, storming into the room and going as far as to grab Blaine's arm and trying to yank him away from Kurt, only to have Blaine let out a scream of terror, latching on so tightly to Kurt that he nearly ended up choking the taller boy.

"Rachel, dammit, let go!" Kurt snapped, slapping the girl's wrist away before pulling Blaine closer to him once more. "Can't you see you're upsetting him? I already told you, it's consensual, okay?! Geez!"

"Blaine, we can get you some help, I have a number that my dads gave me, we can-"

"I wanna be with Kurt," Blaine whimpered out, still clinging tightly to Kurt.

"You-excuse me, what? I thought I just heard you say you wanted to stay with a guy who just hit yo-"

"I wanna stay with Kurt," Blaine whined again, blinking back tears as he nuzzled his face into Kurt's chest, trying to calm himself down.

"That's it. Get out. Both of you," Kurt glowered over at Rachel as Finn instantly hurried out of the room, deciding to stay out of this one for the time being.

"But-" Rachel started, looking as if she wanted to say more, but one look from Kurt caused her to falter, slinking out of the room with a reproachful look on her face and slamming the door behind her.

"Baby, she's gone, okay? She's gone now. No one's taking me away from you baby, shh, just relax," Kurt murmured, placing loving kisses on Blaine's forehead as the other boy gripped on even tighter, tight enough to make holes in Kurt's leather outfit and draw blood even.

"M-Master p-please, please d-don't l-le-let her t-take m-me away fr-f-from y-y-y-you!" He sobbed out, pinning himself to Kurt chest as the taller boy rubbed his back, gently shushing and reassuring him.

"Baby no. Don't you listen to a word she says. No one can take you away from me. I promise you baby. Now please, please don't cry. Can I see my beautiful Pet smile for Master?"

Blaine looked up, giving Kurt a hesitant, watery, desperate smile before clinging back to him once more.

It took a while before Blaine could calm down enough to speak without stammering or bursting into tears, and by that time, Kurt was worn out himself.

"Why don't we sleep, baby?" Kurt asked, knowing better than to leave Blaine's side after this bad of a drop.

Blaine simply nodded, and the two laid down on the bed, Kurt rubbing Blaine's back slowly as his Sub finally drifted off to sleep. Kurt's last thought before he followed Blaine down that path was how sore his voice was going to be when he yelled at Rachel later.


End file.
